We Will Always be Better Together
by TheINFJLioness
Summary: "When we first started dating, you were just a crush. Now I can't imagine anyone else as my true love." Auslly two-shot. Takes place right after "Last Chances and Last Dances." Rated M, though it will be more emotionally descriptive than physical.
1. Chapter 2

"Austin, what is it you wanted to show me? I feel like we've been walking miles." Ally muttered as Austin was covering her eyes with his hands and leading her to a certain place where awaiting was a surprise he had planned for just the two of them.

"We're almost there. I swear."

"You know it's hard to walk for so long in these heels." she groaned. Since the two had just left prom, she was still in her high heels.

"Just a few more steps." Austin encouraged.

After three more steps, he removed his hands from her face. "Now look."

Ally opened her eyes and gasped while covering her smile with her hands.

Right in front of them was a small cabin sitting right on the shore of the other, far side of the beach.

Reserved just for them.

Ally turned around to face Austin. "Did you build this yourself?"

"With help from Dez." he replied. "We may have had to start all over a few times-"

"Of course." Ally rolled her eyes playfully, knowing how unintelligent Austin and Dez were at times (well, it was mostly Dez).

Austin gave her a playful glare. "-but we finished. I wanted to save it for the perfect girl." He looked at her lovingly. "And that perfect girl is you.

Ally's eyes went a little wet as she gave Austin a wide, loving smile. Austin then slowly and tenderly took Ally into his arms, one arm around her waist, the other around her neck with his hand in her beautiful ombre hair, stroking it and twirling it in the most affectionate way. Ally lowered her head onto his chest, closed her eyes, and sighed blissfully. They could just fall asleep in each other's arms.

"I'm _so_ sorry I didn't try to get you back sooner, Ally." Austin began. "I was so _stupid_ for telling you to move on. I guess what happened was-oh, how do I say this, Ally? I don't like you. _I love you_. I don't mean to sound cheesy, but you _really_ are my everything. My soulmate. My other half. I would never be so successful, so happy if it wasn't for you. I may have survived having a life without you back when I didn't know you. But now that I do, I never think I could survive now."

Ally looked up at him, her mouth gaping a little before turning into a small smile, now on the verge of tears. "I feel the exact same way. Austin, I couldn't ever imagine living with you either. I mean, I would be ok with at least being friends, but it would still kill me inside knowing how much we love each other. I _need_ you."

Austin nodded. "I know. Even when I first met you, I liked you." then he chuckled. "But you probably hated me at first for stealing your song."

Ally laughed. "I wouldn't say I _hated _you_._ But I _definitely_ was pissed with you and was hesitating to forgive you."

"Present Me would be, too. That's why I'm sorry I acted like a total jerk when I considered finding another songwriter after I found out you had considered ending our partnership."

"Austin, we've been over this. We've forgiven each other. We were different people then."

"I know, but that doesn't mean it never happened." he kissed her forehead before continuing. "I liked you then, but I didn't want to cause drama and ruin the friendship. So I kept it a secret. Besides, my feelings for you were nowhere as strong as they are now. Back then, when we first started dating, it was just a crush. Now I can't imagine anyone else to be my true love."

"Me neither." Now actual tears were flowing down Ally's face. And Austin was also on the verge.

"I want to prove you how much I love you. Hell, I feel like I need to. But I never would do it without your permission, of course."

"Permission for what?" Ally asked.

He cupped her face so her nose could touch his and looked into her eyes before whispering in her ear, "_Permission to make love to you, right in the cabin, right with the moonlight shining over us..._"

**No, the scene will not be pervertedly descriptive. I said that very clearly in the summary. It will be more emotionally descriptive. That's what sex is with someone you love is, right? Isn't that why it's called lovemaking? And if I was going to put in a lot of physical description, I wouldn't say "they fucked," "dick," "pussy," "cock," or any other slang. That just shows perversion. Hell, I won't even say "penis" or "vagina." Why? Because you already know they are doing stuff with each other's things. Less is more. **

**Besides, they're teenagers. Just because they don't show or talk about sex in the show doesn't mean they don't have sex.**

**I'm not saying they aren't virgins anymore by the time they make love. I am positive they would save themselves for each other, even if they were dating someone else. But no doubt would the characters have their fantasies.**

**Anyway, R&amp;R. I hoped you liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter 3

Ally's eyes widened.

Did Austin just ask if he could...have sex with her?

Her cheeks went red. It was even more awkward that she knew that she had fantasized about him too many times to count.

_Correction: He wants_ to make love _to you. _she thought.

There's a fine line between sex and lovemaking. She knew that. Lovemaking was only for two people who were in love. Sex was just...well..._sex._

She knew Austin would never have sex with a girl he didn't love. Sure, he was a ladies' man, but he would never cheat (or try to, anyway), nor would he use a girl for his own sexual pleasures.

But was she ready?

Were _they_ ready?

She knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, but she was hesitating with the idea of it _now_. They were only 17-they hadn't even graduated high school yet. It would be less risky if they did it in college.

But...she missed him so much.

She tried to remember if she had taken her birth control pill that morning, and the mornings before.

She also wondered if he had any condoms in case.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

"No, but if you're on the pill, there's nothing to worry about. If you aren't on birth control, we won't do it and I'll wait until I have a condom ready." he answered.

"I am on the pill." she replied.

"So we'll be safe." he concluded. "But that doesn't mean we have to do it. It's your decision."

Ally gave him a reassured smile and gently cupped his face to kiss him passionately. She then gazed into his eyes with a mixture of love and lust.

"C'mere, Austy."

Austin checked for any more signs of hesitation or anxiety before capturing her lips with his own. He picked her up bridal style, still kissing her, walked up to the cabin door, opened it and shut it behind them.

**Yes, I am a virgin. But I have read enough romantic sex stories and learned enough Sex Ed in school to get the idea of what happens. **

**I plan to make this as romantic and sweet as possible. No perversion.**

**If you want to give me any suggestions, you can in the reviews.**


End file.
